


Вальпургиева ночь

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Series: Колесо Года [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, Mysticism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion, Ritual Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Something Made Them Do It, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Тару устала от работы и решила развеяться в отпуске. Что ж, бойтесь своих желаний.
Relationships: Trond Andersen/Taru Hollola
Series: Колесо Года [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21





	Вальпургиева ночь

**Author's Note:**

> 2й текст из цикла "Колесо Года". Предыдущий - "Сон на Юханнус", следующий - "Два лика Остары"

Никто и никогда не мог упрекнуть Тару Холлола, молодого и амбициозного военного стратега базы Кеуруу, в лени, безответственности или еще чем-то таком. Тару Холлола была известна не только своим умом и проницательностью, умением уговорить или взять на слабо, а также полнейшим равнодушием к каким бы то ни было поползновениям со стороны мужского пола, но и тем, что доводит до конца всякое дело, каковое ею было начато.

Но даже у ее работоспособности и упорства был предел. 

Конечно, она старалась. Очень. Изо всех сил. Но с наступлением весны, как это было из года в год, стопки документов на ее столе продолжали расти в геометрической прогрессии и всякий раз, оторвавшись от писанины и глядя на возвышающиеся над ней башни, Тару фаталистически размышляла, когда же они обрушатся и похоронят ее под собой. 

Умирать ей не хотелось. Главным образом потому, что ей всего-то тридцать, вся жизнь впереди, да и папа с мамой уже старенькие, им такие переживания совершенно ни к чему.  
А ей самой нужны переживания совершенно другого толка!

И нет, не любовная интрижка. Этого добра всегда хватает на военной базе. Периодически Тару пускалась во все тяжкие, но ей быстро надоедало. Финские мужчины были какие-то… скучные. Понятные. Предсказуемые.  
Совсем не интересно.

Ей нужны новые впечатления! Отпуск и поездка вполне подойдут, стала она размышлять, оторвавшись от работы. Но только исключительно в другую страну, родные финские просторы надоели до зубовного скрежета. Тару хотелось увидеть новые пейзажи, попробовать новую еду, услышать новые языки. Но при этом не хотелось тратить драгоценное время отпуска впустую. Так что Исландию и Борнхольм она вычеркнула сразу, не хватало еще провести половину своего выстраданного отдыха в карантине. Она фыркнула и устремила изучающий взгляд на карту мира на стене. Карта была слегка выцветшая и довольно потертая – она досталась Тару в наследство от предшественника, – но все еще вполне годная. Итак, отметя Исландию, которая к тому же далековато, и мелкий датский остров, оставались две страны, на которых Тару сосредоточила все свое внимание.

Швеция или Норвегия? Норвегия или Швеция?

По правде, ее знания о соседях были неполны и ограничены тем, что писалось в периодике. Так что, наверное, особо и не важно, куда поехать? Главное – поехать.

Принятое решение привело ее в хорошее настроение, и Тару вернулась к работе. Отпуск был вот-вот (и не будем уточнять, как именно она выбила его из начальства базы в преддверии лета), так что следовало как можно скорее разобраться с делами насущными.

Она взяла следующий документ из стопки самого важного, и погрузилась в работу.

Закончив дописывать резолюцию к предложению о реформировании порядка сбора отчетов о разведке, Тару поставила свою подпись в уголке листа и отложила его в сторону; не глядя, отточенным за годы службы движением взяла следующий документ.

Это оказались результаты последней весенней переписи населения базы. Наискосок просмотрев цифры и примечания, Тару сунула этот лист в один из лотков сбоку от стола, где уже скопилось приличное количество точно таких же статистических подборок.

Следующий документ – прочесть, обдумать, подписать или вернуть обратно, по ситуации – Тару работала быстро и четко, порой даже не задумываясь особо над принимаемым ею решением. Сказать по правде, рутина Кеуруу не требовала от нее каких-либо особенных умственных усилий.

За работой она практически пропустила обед. Спохватилась, когда случайно бросила взгляд на часы, но количество работы все еще было заоблачным, и Тару решила поголодать.  
С очень важными документами она закончила спустя два дня и тут же, не дав начальству и коллегам даже опомниться, схватила собранные загодя вещи, сделала «адье» ручкой и отбыла на пароме.  
Ее ждала Норвегия.

Увы, выбор определила не подкинутая наудачу монетка, как Тару того хотела бы, а неожиданное поручение от начальства.

В ее саквояже лежал плотный пакет из вощеной бумаги, скрепленный несколькими сургучными печатями. Наощупь в нем были какие-то документы, но Тару никак не могла посмотреть, какие именно, не сорвав печати. Пакет требовалось передать некоему Тронду Андерсену. Перед отъездом Тару поискала его в справочнике военных подразделений и командующих офицеров Известного Мира, одолженном у скальдов, но найденная информация была слишком скупа.  
Тронд Андерсен, норвежец, родился в 22 году от начала эпидемии, в Далснесе. Начал свою карьеру как охотник в тогда еще добровольческом норвежском ополчении, быстро поднялся до места капитана отряда, приложил руку к формированию норвежской армии в том виде, в каком она есть. На данный момент занимает должность генерала. Конец.

Тару уже устала от скучных военных и потому, с легким сердцем выкинув норвежского генерала из головы, изо всех сил принялась наслаждаться путешествием. Даже если, прямо говоря, наслаждаться было нечем. Несколько дней ушли на путешествие сперва на пароме до Саймы, затем на финском кораблике до перевалочного пункта у острова Борнхольм – до пересадки на норвежский корабль было время, и Тару позволила себе прогуляться по искусственному островку и насладиться видами на вотчину датчан. Сказать по правде, она не увидела ничего примечательного, но допустила, что для поиска стоящих видов следует как-нибудь потратить время на карантин и посетить Данию собственной персоной. Может быть.

Подхватив саквояж, Тару прибавила шагу и поспешила к причалам. 

У нее еще было время спланировать свой тур по Норвегии. Раз уж ей все равно придется посетить Далснес по рабочим вопросам, то она сразу решила поставить его номером один в своей программе. Передать пакет, посмотреть на сумасшедших, которые ходят на гигантов, прогуляться по улочкам, которые, как она слышала, существовали еще до Сыпи, и распрощаться. Далее она планировала отправиться в Эурланн и насладиться всеми благами цивилизации, которые может предложить одна из пяти столиц Известного Мира. Также Тару наметила себе посетить Лейкангер и одноименное поселение на острове Штейнсундойна, которые, если верить отзывам, славились прекрасными видами на прибрежные фьорды.

Предвкушая прекрасный отдых, Тару погрузилась на корабль.

Порядки на норвежском судне были попроще, чем на финских. Как минимум никто не удивился, когда Тару поинтересовалась, можно ли будет выйти на палубу, когда они прибудут в порт. А симпатичный и высокий здоровяк с нашивками старшего офицера даже предложил Тару присоединиться к команде, если вдруг нападет морской монстр.  
Она предпочла вежливо отказаться.

В день, когда их драккар должен был вот-вот войти в устье фьорда, ведущему к гавани Далснеса, Тару вышла на палубу. Полюбовавшись носовой фигурой, изображавшей морду какого-то причудливого чудовища, Тару перевела свой взгляд на море. Драккар, уверенно взрезая морскую гладь, приближался к сплошной стене из скал. Стоило же подойти ближе, как камень, словно по волшебству, расступился перед ними, открывая путь вглубь материка. Скалы поднялись по обе стороны от корабля, оставив людям лишь неширокую полосу неба над головами, и были они столь громадны и величественны, что даже Тару, которая никак не могла похвастаться живым воображением (не то что бабушка!), на миг ощутила благоговейный трепет. Каменные стены по обе стороны от корабля выглядели так, точно вот-вот придут в движение и сомкнутся, перемалывая утлое суденышко в щепу. Вдалеке, постепенно появляясь из дымки и облаков, выступила гора, испещренная склонами и ниточками дорог, именно у ее подножия притаился доселе незамечаемый ими город Далснес. 

– Паааааберегиииись! – вдруг раздался громкий и протяжный крик. 

Тару вздрогнула, просыпаясь от грез, вызванных очарованием чужой земли, и поспешила к ближайшему укрытию. Только сейчас она заметила, что их драккар был не единственным, направлявшимся к гавани. И другие шли тем же курсом под раскрытыми парусами. Один прошел встречным курсом совсем близко, так близко, что она невооруженным глазом смогла рассмотреть выщербленные бока со следами от чудовищных когтей и зубов, а за ним – Тару вздрогнула – сумасшедшие норвежцы тащили на буксире громадную тушу морского монстра.

Вокруг забурлил норвежский язык, моряки громко обменивались впечатлениями, кричали что-то вослед сородичам, махали руками. И, даже не понимая ни слова, Тару была уверена, что они чему-то рады.

Об этом она и спросила у оказавшейся рядом женщины в мантии исландского мага. Та разъяснила ей, что монстр заплыл во фьорд – такое случается, – его убили, а теперь буксируют прочь, чтобы выбросить в открытом море, подальше от людских поселений. К тому же так можно продемонстрировать доблесть моряков – монстр довольно велик, и чем он больше, тем больше почета получит команда.

Вскоре Тару, в числе немногочисленных пассажиров, многие из которых сами были местными, оказалась на берегу.

Меры принимающей стороны оказались довольно незамысловатыми. Проверка документов, особого внимания удостоился вовсе не штамп, что она иммунна, а регистрационная метка Кеуруу, затем последовал крайне небрежный досмотр багажа и напоследок – знакомство с таможенной кошкой. Кошка посмотрела на Тару как на дохлую мышь, придирчиво обнюхала ее и обмяукала, признавая годной.

И вот Тару оказалась в Далснесе.

Она повертела головой по сторонам, приподнявшись для верности на цыпочки, и сразу же увидела его. Высокое грибообразное здание, возвышающееся над всеми домами в городе. Если верить краткому путеводителю, который ей всучили вместе с билетами, это была старая, построенная еще во времена до Болезни, водонапорная башня. Всем прибывающим в Далснес впервые советовали ориентироваться на нее. Так что, держа в уме ее местонахождение, Тару подхватила саквояж и пошла вперед, отсчитывая улицы и повороты, собираясь первым делом найти гостиницу…

Далснес предстал ее взгляду довольно оживленным. Местные – преимущественно высокие и крепкие, что мужчины, что женщины, – сновали по улицам с радостным возбуждением на лицах. У многих в руках были зеленые ветви, и некоторые здания уже были украшены свежей листвой или разноцветными лентами. На главной площади несколько мужчин устанавливали высокий шест, обмотанный яркими цветными лентами и увенчанный подобием короны из ветвей. Чуть поодаль собирали столы, приносили лавки, и люди переговаривались между собой громко и весело.

– Завтра праздник весны, – пояснила словоохотливая девушка в гостинице, пока вписывала Тару в книгу постояльцев. – Мы будем есть, пить и веселиться, танцевать у майского шеста, будем благодарить богов за их благосклонность к нам и будем просить даровать хороший урожай в этом году. Раз уж вы приехали в это время, то тоже приходите. Больше гостей – всегда хорошо. – Она достала из шкафчика за спиной ключ и пододвинула его к Тару. – Извините за вопрос, вы маг?  
Тару слегка удивилась и открестилась от этого звания.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, обязательно вернитесь к вечеру в гостиницу, – вот теперь Тару точно удивилась. Заметив ее удивление, гостиничная служащая пояснила, понизив голос: – Празднику весны предшествует Вальпургиева ночь. Это время магов, и никому, кроме них и дозорных, нельзя находиться снаружи. Вы сможете увидеть факельное шествие из окна своего номера, но прошу вас оставаться внутри.

Тару поблагодарила ее, но в душе была полна сомнений и недоверия. Праздник весны был унаследован людьми от предков и широко праздновался даже неверующими шведами и датчанами. В Финляндии этот день назывался Ваппунпяйвя и традиционно относился к началу посевных работ. Хоть в Кеуруу и были фермеры, но праздновали они без размаха, зато когда Тару еще жила с родителями, то они каждый год собирались всем поселком, чтобы славить Ваппу и танцевать у костра.

Получив ключ, Тару поднялась на второй этаж. Номер достался ей небольшой, но уютный. Односпальная кровать, прикроватная тумба, полосатый коврик на полу, вышитые занавески на единственном окне, которое, Тару выглянула, смотрело ровно на центр города. Достав из саквояжа вещи, она переоделась в специально купленное отпускное платье, подвела губы помадой (гулять так гулять!), выудила из саквояжа крохотную дамскую сумочку, доставшуюся от бабули, и пакет с документами и в таком виде отправилась на поиски адресата. Идя по улице, она то и дело замечала как на нее засматриваются встречные мужчины и довольно улыбалась, прекрасно зная, что милые ямочки на щеках добавляют ей сто очков привлекательности.

Все же, поехать в отпуск было шикарной идеей!

Объятая радужным настроением, летящей походкой она преодолела расстояние от своей гостиницы до главного управления норвежской армии, которое было заботливо отмечено в ее кратком путеводителе.  
Несмотря на приближающийся праздник, в первой комнате присутствовал дежурный, занятый, впрочем, заточкой кинжала. Однако, даже будучи полностью погруженным в этот захватывающий процесс, он окинул Тару быстрым внимательным взглядом, стоило ей только войти.

– Добрый день, – сказала она на исландском, – у меня пакет из Кеуруу для генерала Андерсена.

На минутку ей показалось, что суровый викинг не понял ни словечка из того, что она сказала, но вот он убрал кинжал за голенище сапога и поднялся на ноги, сразу же вознесясь над ней на добрый две с половиной головы.  
Тару не очень нравилось, когда при разговоре приходилось задирать голову.

Викинг недвусмысленно протянул свою лапищу.

Тару твердо покачала головой.

– Необходимо передать лично в руки.

– Вы?

– Тару Холлола, военный стратег базы Кеуруу, – представилась она и протянула свои документы.

Документы удостоились весьма пристального изучения, после чего викинг пророкотал ей басом:

– Следуйте за мной, – Тару поспешила за ним, на ходу запихивая документы в сумочку. Ее провожатый старался сдерживаться, приноравливаясь к ее коротким шагам, это было заметно, но все равно опережал ее шагов на пять, а то и на все десять. Жаль, посмотреть было не на что. С одной стороны явно располагался архив – эти высоченные, до потолка стеллажи, заполненные всем подряд, не могли быть ничем иным. С другой оказался кабинет, возможно, скальдов – куча составленных кое-как столов и стульев, карта Норвегии на стене, испещренная множеством пометок, за одним из столов сидела скучающая девочка и лениво сортировала документы. Тару мимоходом подумала, что такая ленивая девица в Кеуруу давно бы уже отправилась на кухню, мыть картошку.

Вслед за провожатым она поднялась на второй этаж и была довольно невежливо оставлена перед закрытой дверью. Без какой-никакой таблички.

Как будто это могло ее остановить. 

Тару хмыкнула себе под нос, мол, не на ту напали, и решительно постучала.

Сперва было тихо, потом что-то упало, вслед раздались проклятья – а что еще это могло быть? – на норвежском, послышались шаги, дверь открылась, и на пороге воздвигся хозяин кабинета.

Увы, в справочнике военных подразделений и командующих офицеров Известного Мира фотографий не водилось, поэтому Тару не могла быть уверена, был ли появившийся перед ней сухопарый, среднего роста, с длинным носом, на котором сидели щегольские очки в тоненькой оправе, и натертой до блеска бритой головой мужчина тем самым Трондом Андерсеном.

– Генерал Андерсен? – своим самым деловым тоном осведомилась она.

– Вы? – Тару начинала думать, что у норвежских военных это обычный способ разговора.

– Тару Холлола, военный стратег базы Кеуруу, – снова представилась она и помахала пакетом. – У меня пакет на имя генерала Тронда Андерсена, – он молча протянул руку, собираясь взять пакет, но она быстро отступила на шаг и добавила: – Но я вам его не отдам. Потому что у меня нет уверенности в вашей личности.

Несколько мгновений они играли в гляделки. Генерал хмуро смотрел на нее поверх очков, Тару нахально улыбалась ему и разве что язык не показывала, пока он, наконец, не сдался и не отступил в сторону, пропуская ее в кабинет. Тару вошла и чинно присела на диванчик у стены, быстро оглядывая обстановку. Полагающийся генералу кабинет был раза в два больше ее собственного, что завидно, а захламлен чуть ли не раз в десять, что несколько примиряло с действительностью. У большого окна стоял массивный, широкий стол, потертое кресло было повернуто к окну спинкой. На столе и на приставленной к нему тумбе громоздились кипы документов, вдоль стены напротив Тару высились шкафы с папками и стопками бумаг, а за ее спиной висела подробная карта Далснеса, утыканная флажками как еж иголками. На полу, слева от стола, валялись осколки чашки.

Генерал прошел к столу, покопался среди бумажек, выудил на свет божий то, что искал, и сунул ей под нос. Оказалось – документы. Сличив фото с хмурой, небритой физиономией напротив, Тару удостоверилась, что этот мужик и есть ее визави, и, поднявшись с диванчика, протянула ему пакет.

– Прошу принять и удостовериться, что печати целы, и пакет не был вскрыт, – официальным тоном сказала она, но Тронд уже сломал печати, небрежно отбросив куски сургуча куда-то в сторону, и вытащил пачку документов. 

Со своего места Тару могла разглядеть только набранные на печатной машинке строчки, но больше ничего. Надувшись, она повернулась к двери и уже взялась за ручку, собираясь покинуть это негостеприимное место и немного погулять по Далснесу, как ее остановили.

– Эй, вы… как вас…. Тару, верно?

Она обернулась. Генерал соизволил оторваться от чтения и снова смотрел на нее пристальным взглядом.

– Да?

– У вас еще есть дела в Далснесе?

О боги, он что, собирается приударить за ней, пронеслось в голове Тару суматошной курицей, пока внешне она сохраняла на лице легкое недовольство, потому что она не «эй, вы».

– Не особо, – она отработанным движением повела плечами, демонстрируя готовность к дальнейшему диалогу.

Он небрежно бросил документы на стол, поправил указательным пальцем съехавшую дужку очков.

– Тогда, как насчет ланча?

Она ответила с таким видом, будто к ней как минимум раз в неделю подкатывает яйца чужеземный генерал:

– Что ж… почему бы и нет.

Тару не ожидала ничего особенного. Какие развлечения могут быть в военном городке (тем более с поправкой на норвежский менталитет!), она прекрасно знала на примере Кеуруу, но Далснес ее удивил. Конечно, месту, в которое ее привел Тронд, было далеко до прославленных кафе Рейкьявика, о которых сама Тару знала лишь с чужих слов, но это вам и не военная кухня Кеуруу. Трапезная занимала отдельное здание недалеко от военного управления. Тронда тут определенно знали. Стоило им войти, как их тут же проводили к столику в глубине зала, стратегически отгороженному от остальных декоративными ширмами. Присаживаясь на стул, предупредительно отодвинутый генералом, Тару едва удержалась, чтобы довольно не рассмеяться. Когда последний раз за ней так галантно ухаживали? Меню, которое им тут же принесли, увы, было исключительно на норвежском, но по совету генерала Тару заказала бараньи ребрышки в можжевелом соусе, Тронд добавил от себя сырную тарелку и по рюмочке их национального, как он выразился, напитка.

Пока они ждали свой заказ, то мирно болтали о том, о сем, неожиданно обнаружив некую общность интересов и общие взгляды на мир и происходящие в нем события. Тронд, как вдруг выяснилось, был не тупо по-солдафонски груб, а, скорее, язвителен и саркастичен. Несколько отпущенных им мимоходом комментариев поразили Тару в самое сердце, заставив и пожалеть, что она и сама не сказала бы лучше, и позавидовать выбору слов. 

Когда перед ними расставили тарелки с едой, они переключились на обсуждение национальных кухонь своих стран. Ребрышки Тару оценила, а вот рекомендованный Трондом аквавит оказался чересчур резковат, хотя различных травок в винокурне не пожалели.

– Кстати, – вдруг вспомнила она, когда они ждали чай, – когда я заселялась в гостиницу, мне кое-что странное сказали.

– Вернуться до наступления сумерек? – ничуть не удивившись, спросил Тронд.

– Ты знал! – Тару навалилась грудью на стол, наклоняясь ближе. В ее голове шумело от выпитого, хотя все, что она себе позволила, это пара рюмочек, и, к тому же, они уже успели перейти на «ты». Заинтересованный взгляд, скользнувший в глубину ее декольте, она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела. – Что это за бред? Или у вас, в Норвегии, традиционный разгул нечисти перед Ваппунпяйвя?

Тронд озадаченно поправил очки, и Тару с удовольствием повторила:

– Ваппунпяйвя, – и, смилостивившись, перевела: – Праздник весны и первых посевов. Так у нас называется первое мая.

Тронд хмыкнул.

– Скорее разгул магов. Шесть раз в году маги собираются на шабаш, чтобы продемонстрировать богам свою преданность и поблагодарить за магический дар. Ночь перед первым мая – один из них. А всем прочим в эту ночь лучше сидеть дома, иначе могут под шумок уволочь на шабаш и заездить почти до смерти. Бывали, кхм, прецеденты. 

Тару захихикала, спешно пряча губы за ободком чашки.

– И что же, ты тоже будешь сидеть дома, как бы не заездили?

Стеклышки в очках генерала зловеще сверкнули, но, наверное, ей просто показалось.

Тронд был столь любезен, что настоял на том, чтобы оплатить ее счет, и даже проводил ее до гостиницы. Войдя в номер, Тару скинула туфли, кинула, не глядя, сумочку и прямо в платье повалилась на кровать. Легкое алкогольное опьянение неожиданно тяжело навалилось на нее, и она, не в силах сопротивляться, быстро засопела, обняв подушку обеими руками. 

Когда Тару проснулась, уже стемнело, и от окна, оставленного ей открытым, ощутимо тянуло прохладой. Она с наслаждением потянулась, разминая слегка затекшие после сна мышцы, и села, не обращая внимания на то, что мнет платье. Потянулась к прикроватной лампе, чтобы включить ее и разогнать вечернюю темень, но отвлеклась – показалось или нет, что в окне сверкнул отблеск огня?

Передумав включать лампу, Тару поднялась и подошла к окну, распахивая его и высовываясь наружу. Где-то впереди, за домами, край неба еще был окрашен кроваво-алым светом заходящего солнца, но все остальное пространство уже погрузилось в темноту, и первые звезды робко проглядывали на темном небосклоне. В некоторых домах еще светились окна, но вот и они, одно за другим, начали гаснуть.

Гавкнула собака, неожиданно громко в наступившей тишине, и замолчала. Не было слышно ни голосов, ни шума шагов, ни скрипа колес, ни стука дверей или ставень. Только от моря доносился едва слышимый рокот волн. На улицах не было ни души.

Нехорошее предчувствие закралось в душу. Тару, хоть и не была магом (и спасибо всем богам, какие есть на свете, что не была!), своей интуиции доверяла и потянулась обратно в комнату, намереваясь закрыть окно, принять душ и снова лечь спать, как смутная тень внизу шевельнулась, раздался отчетливо слышный в ночной тиши шорох, и среди кромешной темноты вдруг вспыхнул факел. Один, второй, третий… словно огненная волна пробежала по улице. Тару замерла, разглядывая вереницу людей, идущих по улице куда-то вперед, каждый держал нал головой ярко горящий факел.

Они медленно двигались вперед и назад, как будто в танце, или исполняя какой-то непонятный заковыристый ритуал – три шага вперед, один назад и два вперед, пауза и снова, – и пропадали за чертой города, там, где из-за зданий она не могла разглядеть, как ни высовывалась в окно. Все это было таинственно и завораживающе. Прежде Тару не приходилось слышать о подобных сборищах, как их назвал Тронд, шабаш? Финские маги, судя, прежде всего, по дражайшей тетушке и некоторым другим, с кем она имела честь пересекаться в Кеуруу, все были сами по себе. Держались поодаль не только от обычных людей, но и от себе подобных. Если в одной комнате собирались два или три финских мага, то с уверенностью можно было утверждать, что двое из них как минимум родственники, а третий приходится кому-то из них учеником или наставником, ошибиться практически невозможно. А представить, чтобы финские маги толпой собрались на какое-то подобное сборище… Тару покачала головой и вернулась в комнату, собираясь закрыть окно и все же выполнить свой план про душ и спать.

Она уже почти закрыла окно, когда вдруг до ее слуха донесся какой-то шепот. Она прислушалась. Снова высунулась в окно – определенно, слова исходили от процессии. Негромкое то ли бормотание, то ли пение наполняло ночной воздух. Все слова были на норвежском, которого она ни на сколечки не понимала, но несколько из раза в раз повторяющихся слов походили на перечисление имен. Может, эти маги, пока идут, взывают к своим богам?

Против своей воли она стала прислушиваться. Тихий речитатив множества голосов обладал почти гипнотической силой, снова притянув ее к окну. Вслушиваясь, Тару вдруг услышала, как скрипнула дверь, и вроде бы одно имя пропало из перечисления. И еще раз. На этот раз она точно успела заметить, как открылась дверь одного из домов на той стороне улицы, выпуская человека, который тут же смешался с процессией, а из речитатива пропало еще одно имя.

– Ёрд! Ёрд! – вдруг отчетливо прозвучало в ее ушах, и Тару ощутила настоятельное желание спуститься вниз и выйти на улицу. 

Что-то не так, думала она, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях, пока машинально совала ноги в туфли и выходила из номера. Спускаясь по скрипучей лестнице, она почему-то никого не разбудила и никого не встретила, и даже вчерашняя девушка, выдававшая ей ключ, отсутствовала. Зато на регистрационной стойке лежал темный плащ, и она взяла его, проходя мимо, и, укутавшись в него, вышла на улицу, смешиваясь с процессией.  
Этой ночью «Ёрд» стало ее именем.

Стоило Тару выйти и присоединиться к магам, казалось, темп процессии ускорился, хитрые шаги и паузы между ними практически исчезли, и людская река понесла ее за собой вперед, к горам, пронося над головами ярко горящие факелы.  
Как и куда они шли, у Тару совершенно не отложилось в голове. В тот момент ее обычные скептицизм и осторожность отчего-то сдали свои позиции, и она не видела совершенно ничего странного в том, что идет куда-то за город поздно ночью в компании совершенно незнакомых ей людей. И пусть было почти лето, но ветер, то и дело налетавший на них в тщетной попытке загасить факелы, был пронизывающе холодным, и Тару дрожала, одетая лишь в платье да плащ, который ни капельки не согревал ее. Испытывали ли идущие с ней рядом люди такие же неудобства? Не стоило ли ей повернуться и побежать обратно в город, в отель, спрятаться в своем номере и носу не высовывать до самого отбытия корабля в Эурланн? Прямо сейчас Тару была преисполнена невесть откуда взявшейся уверенности, что все так, как и должно быть. Это Тару может отсиживаться за закрытой дверью. «Ёрд» не против легкой ночной прогулки.

Тропа, которой шла процессия, резко повернула и, повернув вслед за всеми, Тару оказалась на широком пространстве. Это место было подобно естественной чаше, укрытой от ветров высокими изогнутыми скальными стенами. Вдоль этих стен, постепенно снижаясь, были вырублены широкие каменные ступени, на которых сидели, стояли, лежали люди. Ниже, в центре чаши, стоял грубый алтарь, составленный из огромных, грубо обработанных камней, а вокруг алтаря ярко пылали, распространяя во все стороны свет и жар, несколько костров. И в стороне от них был разложен еще один, над которым на железной треноге висел большой котел. Люди, вошедшие в это ритуальное место, скидывали плащи и расходились в стороны, присоединяясь к тем, кто пришел раньше. Тару не стала разворачиваться, тем более, что ей все еще было холодно, вместо этого она прошла вперед, поближе к кострам, и села на каменные ступени, блаженно вытянув к огню озябшие конечности.

Сколько она так просидела, греясь и небрежно вслушиваясь в продолжающиеся моления, которые исходили от людей вокруг? 

У большого котла началось бурление. Высокий человек в одеждах мага суетился вокруг него, помешивая то, что варилось в нем, чем бы оно ни было, большой ложкой с длинной ручкой. Время от времени он подкидывал в свое варево какие-то травки и плоды, и нашептывал что-то, до жути напоминая тетку Энси и ее разнообразные варева. Пахнувший в ее сторону ветерок донес запах чего-то вкусного и несомненно алкогольного. Тару довольно потянула носом. Ей было тепло и хорошо, и множество незнакомых людей вокруг не казались ей чем-то странным и неподходящим.

Вот по рукам стали передавать чаши и кубки. Тару, получив свой, склонилась над исходящей ароматным дымком жидкостью и замерла, с наслаждением вдыхая вкусный запах. Напиток пах летом и солнцем, свежескошенным лугом и медовыми сотами. И чем больше она вдыхала, тем больше тепла распространялось по ее телу, покалывало в грудях, стекало вниз живота, делало ее ноги мягкими и слабыми. Тару засмеялась, низким, грудным смехом, перекатывая в руках чашу. 

Возбуждение, не похожее ни на что, испытанное ею ранее, переполняло ее, как будто она сама была чашей, в которую перелили вина, и оно, дрожа, стекает по стенкам и растекается у донца темной, блескучей, все прибывающей лужицей, потому что виночерпий засмотрелся и никак не поднимет кувшин.

Вскоре каждый получил свою чашу с напитком, люди сгрудились поближе к кострам, вдруг стало тесно и душно. Тару повела плечами, сбрасывая с себя ненужный более плащ. Но облегчение не приходило, и тут ей пришло в голову, что можно было бы сбросить и платье. Зачем оно? Краем глаза она заметила, что не одна она испытывает настоятельную потребность избавиться от покровов. Один за другим люди опрокидывали в себя чаши, после чего отбрасывали их прочь и скидывали с себя одежду, небрежно оставляя ее лежать под ногами.

Ну вот, она же права, подумала Тару, поднесла чашу к губам и несколькими большими глотками выпила все содержимое. От этого словно жидкий огонь пробежал по ее венам. Ей было раньше жарко? Она просто не знала, как по-настоящему горячо может быть. Она выкинула чашу и стала торопливо, путаясь в пуговицах и крючках, стаскивать с себя платье. Почти запуталась, барахтаясь в нем как птица, пойманная в силок, но несколько соседей с хохотом пришли ей на помощь, в четыре руки стянув с нее мешающую одежду, а следом за ним и бюстгальтер, освободив ее жаждущие свободы и свежего воздуха груди. Но и этого было мало. Тару легко скинула с ног туфли, с наслаждением размяв затекшие от ходьбы на каблуках стопы, и, приспустив с бедер трусики, позволила им упасть на землю.

Никогда еще ей не было так свободно. Как будто всю свою жизнь она провела в клетке. Да ведь она и была в клетке – в оковах одежды и обуви, связанная правилами и нормами.

Какой-то незнакомый ей мужчина, оказавшийся рядом, непринужденно обнял ее за талию, скользнул ладонью вниз по бедру, с наружной его стороны к внутренней, более мягкой и нежной, запустил пальцы в курчавые волосы на лобке, пощекотал горячие от вождения складки вульвы. Тару засмеялась, низко, гортанно, прильнула к нему всем телом, потерлась, с радостью ощущая, как отзывается на ее действия его член. Со спины к ней прильнула женщина и сжала обеими руками ее груди, зажав между пальцами твердые соски, отчего Тару тихонечко вскрикнула и несомненно упала бы, если бы тот мужчина все еще не поддерживал ее за бедра. Они терлись друг о друга, обмениваясь поцелуями и укусами, и всеобщее возбуждение с каждым новым движением нарастало все больше и больше, грозя захлестнуть их с головой и утопить в водовороте страсти и наслаждения.

Речитатив, взывающий к богам, стал громче, напористей, требовательней.

Два имени повторялись друг за другом, снова и снова, как будто их обладателей нужно было вызвать прямо сейчас и прямо сюда, безотлагательно. Гери, кричали люди. Фреки, скандировали они. И вот двое мужчин, худых и поджарых, точно два голодных волка, выбрались из толпы. Они несли несколько звериных шкур, которые расстелили на пустом алтаре и замерли подобно стражам у изножья и изголовья.  
Слова речитатива изменились, другой ритм, другой размер, Тару скорее улавливала это своими возбужденными до предела нервами, чем слышала. Больше всего на свете сейчас ее занимали ее рука, которой она ласкала член своего случайного любовника, вкус его кожи под ее губами, и приятная тяжесть сзади, оттого, как другая женщина, навалившись на нее, терлась об нее всем телом и, когда она проводила по спине своими твердыми сосками, по телу Тару проходили волны приятной дрожи.  
Под требовательные крики, складывающиеся в имена «Хугин» и «Мунин», к алтарю вышли две черноволосые женщины; темные плащи, которые они накинули прямо на голое тело, трепетали за их спинами подобно крыльям воронов. Одна встала справа от алтаря, вторая – слева.  
Неожиданно загремели барабаны. Выбиваемый ими ритм, похожий на сердцебиение, отскакивал эхом от скал, и приковывал к себе внимание, заставляя предающихся страсти людей остановиться и обратить свое внимание на алтарь. Стражи у алтаря, все четверо, слаженным движением опустились на колени и, воздев руки к темным небесам, провозгласили:

– Ёрд! Ёрд! Ёрд Хлебодарная! Ёрд Обильная! Ёрд Жизнедарительница! – и голоса прочих присоединились к ним в отчаянном призыве: – Ёрд! Ёрд!

Они звали так настойчиво и отчаянно, что Ёрд не могла больше их мучать. Она на прощание запечатлела поцелуй над сердцем незнакомца, погладила по круглой заднице девушку, и, поднявшись на ноги, медленно вышла к алтарю. Ее босые ноги, не чувствуя жара от костров, прошли по камням; стоящий у изножья Гери склонился перед ней, превращая свою спину в ступеньку для нее, а Хугин (или то была Мунин?), поддерживая ее под руки, помогла забраться на алтарь и улечься на нем. Ёрд лежала на алтаре, чувствуя твердость камня спиной и ягодицами даже через несколько толстых шкур, и вокруг нее было море огня, и над ней не было ничего, кроме бездонно-черного неба.

Но это был еще не конец. Она чувствовала это. Ее разгоряченное тело жаждало продолжения, крепких рук на талии и безжалостных поцелуев, и потому все это не могло закончиться просто так.

Четверо алтарных стражей снова затянули свои жалобные мольбы, но на сей раз они призывали того, при чьем упоминании сердце Ёрд встрепенулось, а комок жара в низу живота разгорелся так, что удивительно, как от нее не осталось одних угольков.

– Один! – молили они, и люди, собравшиеся на эту мистерию, присоединились к их мольбам. – Один Всеотец! Один Повелитель! Один! Один!

И он пришел. Вышел, вырвавшись из людской толпы, и встал у алтаря. Увидев его, Ёрд вдохнула, глубоко и жадно, и ее груди закачались, словно спелые груши, жаждущие быть сорванными и съеденными. 

Снова зарокотали барабаны, по собравшимся пронесся вздох преклонения, когда Один поднялся на алтарь и склонился над Ёрд. Она потянулась к нему обеими руками, положила ладони на выбритую до блеска голову, провела пальцами по скулам, скользнула на сильную шею, крепкие плечи, мускулистые руки и потом их пальцы переплелись, он наклонился и впился в ее губы жестким, безжалостным поцелуем. Она застонала сквозь поцелуй и вся обмякла, признавая его власть над нею и право творить с ней все, что ему заблагорассудится. Она подставила ему свои груди, и он покрыл их поцелуями и укусами, вперемешку, оставив после себя яркие, отчетливые следы. Она цеплялась за его спину и плечи, пока он своими мозолистыми пальцами терзал ее мягкую податливую плоть. С ее губ сорвался стон, когда она ощутила, как в ее чрево проникли два пальцами, и от того, что это были всего лишь пальцы, она закричала разочарованно и гневно, со всей силы сжимая своими бедрами его голову. Ее неожиданный гневный вопль заставил его остановиться. Он приподнялся, глядя на нее, как будто не понимал, что ей нужно, а потом оскалился, и от этой злобной улыбки все ее естество затрепетало, и Ёрд тут же широко раздвинула ноги, приглашая Одина соединиться с ней. Он лег на нее сверху, придавив своим весом, и, едва лишь почувствовав прикосновение его естества к самой ее сути, она радостно подалась навстречу, сама насаживаясь, закинула на него ноги, обнимая его за бедра, желая слиться с ним в единое целое.

Ибо они были Небом и Землею, и они дарили новую жизнь.

В глубине гор, в потаенном месте, неведомом никому, кроме посвященных в эту тайну магов, на каменном алтаре мужчина и женщина любили друг друга, и люди вокруг, следуя их примеру, также предавались любви. 

В момент кульминации, когда двое пришли к закономерному финалу, громадная молния пронеслась по чистому, без единого облака, небу, на краткое мгновение затмив свет бесчисленных звезд. 

И пошел дождь.

Дождь, хотя нет, скорее ливень бушевал всю ночь. Громыхал гром, молнии взрезали небо, на краткие мгновения освещая темные земли мидгарда также ярко, как солнце. Тару слышала сквозь сон, как бушевали небеса, но ей спалось так сладко и так хорошо, что просыпаться не хотелось. И только когда солнечные лучи сквозь так и оставшееся приоткрытым окно скользнули по ее лицу, она завозилась в своей постели, стараясь продлить сладкие мгновения сна еще немного дольше (кто же в отпуске встает спозаранку?), но все же нашла в себе силы продрать глаза и сесть. На это простое движение тело неожиданно откликнулось тянущей болью в бедрах и спине, как будто она спала не на кровати, а как минимум на камнях. Тару потянулась, оглядывая комнату. Да, кажется, вчера они с генералом неплохо посидели. Платье и нижнее белье валялись сваленные неаккуратной кучей прямо на полу, одна туфля стояла у постели, вторая выглядывала из-под шкафа, а сумочка… Тару запустила руку под подушку и выдохнула. Все верно, сумочка, как ей и положено, под подушкой. 

Завернувшись в простыню, она выглянула в окно.

Первая майская гроза прошла, как ей и полагается – быстро и шумно, и жаркое солнце уже выжгло с земли все следы ночного буйства. Впереди, на площади, уже начали собираться люди, и Тару подумала, что не прочь задержаться еще на денек, потанцевать и повеселиться.

Вот только пить эту жуткую аквавит она больше не будет. Что за подлый напиток! Всего пара рюмочек, а ощущения, как будто всю ночь пила и предавалась разврату. До сих пор она была свято уверена, что домашние наливки и настойки дали ей стойкий иммунитет к любому алкоголю, но вот же…

Решено, никакого аквавит. Но пару стаканов знаменитого норвежского пива она все же пропустит.

Тару приняла душ, привела себя в порядок – у отражения в зеркале блестели глаза и цвел румянец на щеках, прибавляя еще сто баллов к миловидности, а губы даже без всякой помады казались чуть краснее и пухлее, чем обычно, – в саквояже нашлись и смена белья, и еще одно платье, и удобные туфли, как раз для танцев. Выпорхнув из номера, Тару спустилась вниз и, к удивлению своему, узрела на первом этаже генерала. Губы ее как будто сами собой растянулись в улыбке, и последние ступеньки она преодолела чинным шагом благовоспитанной леди.

– Доброго утра, Тронд, – они же на ты, верно?

– Доброго утра, Тару.

Ради сегодняшнего праздника генерал соизволил принарядиться, подумала Тару, быстро оценив и крой его полувоенного костюма, и ширину плеч.

Он подал ей руку с легким полупоклоном, словно приглашая на танец.

– Раз уж ты решила задержаться в Далснесе, позволишь сопровождать тебя на сегодняшнем празднике?

Она подошла и вложила ладонь в его руку.

– Предупреждаю сразу, я отвратительно танцую, Тронд. Не жалуйся, когда я оттопчу тебе все ноги.

Он хмыкнул, выводя ее под руку из гостиницы, завел светский разговор о праздничных традициях в Известном Мира. И только приглашая ее на первый танец, он наклонился к ее уху и как будто между прочим сказал:

– Все эти годы, во всех сражениях с троллями я берег свои ноги для тебя.

Тару захихикала, как девчонка, позволяя увлечь себя в круг танцующих, и под разудалую норвежскую мелодию они пустились в пляс. 

Все же, провести отпуск за границей было хорошей идеей.


End file.
